Growing Pains
by jaces-courtz
Summary: It is the summer between junior high and high school. A time to laugh. A time to cry. A time to love. Time to grow up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my first multi chapter fanfic, not sure if my writing is even good enough to continue the story, so please be honest, let me know if you think this story is worth your time or not :) OH, by the way, I'm from Australia, so if I get any references or anything wrong, I am so sorry... so feel free to let me know in a review where I can improve :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, nor the Infernal Devices series, that honour belongs to the talented Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**Growing Pains**

Chapter 1

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!

The sound of the last bell for the day synchronised perfectly with Isabelle's high pitched squeal "Yayayayayay! We have finally finished junior high! High school, here we come!"

"Haha! Calm down Iz, we only just finished, let's enjoy our summer first."

Izzy grinned and looped her arm through mine, "True! Now come on, let's go get my place ready for the sleepover."

Her excitement was infectious, and I couldn't help but giggle as we left, skipping down the hallway and singing horribly at the top of our lungs

* * *

"…and then, she just stood there going red and spluttering, but she had no comeback, Izzy had her stumped! Oh, it was beautiful!" I was laughing so hard when I finished the story, I was coughing and snorting. But everyone else was too busy laughing as well to notice, thank the Angel.

It was Friday night, and me, Iz, Tessa, Sophie, Cecily and Maia were settled into the lounge room and Izzy's place, having our 'annual end of year' party. We had sleepovers all the time, but on special occasions, such as birthdays and end of school, we went all out. This year was a little bit different…

Izzy's mum had told us we had to share the lounge room with her brother Alec, who was having friends over as well. Alec is a year older than us, so he and his friends will be sophomores next year. We were going to be hanging out with sophomores! Aline and her 'Bitch Brigade' would be SO jealous!

So anyways, I got up and went to the door (still coughing and snorting) meaning to go and get some water to try and calm down. However, when I opened the door, I was met by a VERY mortifying sight…


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to find 8 astonished faces watching our spaz attack. I stopped laughing immediately and sucked in a sharp breath, almost choking, causing another coughing fit.

"Oh hi Alec! I thought you guys weren't gonna be here for another hour or something!" Izzy appeared beside me grinning, completely oblivious to the look of horror on my (and I noticed, the other girls' as well, when I peeked behind us at them) face.

"Uh yeh, obviously… well it started to rain, so we weren't allowed to play paintball. Got anything good to eat?" He nudged past us and went over to our snack table, which had all kinds of food on it from popcorn and chips to chocolate and candy, all the good (but bad for you!) stuff. "Oh, by the way, probably should introduce everyone. Okay, that's Simon, Will, Gabriel, Gideon, Jordan, Magnus and Jace." He said as each boy walked through the door.

When the last one, Jace I think Alec said, came in, I completely lost track of the rest of Alec's introductions. I was frozen. He. Was. GORGEOUS! Golden skin, golden hair, golden eyes (EYES!). he was looking at me through golden locks that looked so soft, my fingers itched to- WAIT! He was looking at me?! OH CRAP! I was sprung staring at him!

"Quick, someone get a bucket and some towel for the midget, my dashing good looks are causing her to create a rather large puddle of drool here!" he said while smirking at me. Just like that, I snapped out of my trance. Giving him a glare, I kicked him in the shin and stomped out the door, hearing Alec sigh as he finished the introductions "and THAT is Clary."

I was sitting in the kitchen trying to calm myself down when I heard someone come through the door behind me. Turning around, I found myself face to face with Alec. He was one of my best friends too, just in a different way than the girls. I could talk to him quite easily, I went to him for advice. He was there for me through everything, from my first crush (Billy Marks), to the day my dad left. Even after he started high school, he made it clear nothing would change between us. He is my rock sometimes.

"Hey Clare-Bear… you okay?" I looked into his eyes and saw the love and concern in them for me. I automatically wrapped my arms around his waist and relaxed into him as I he wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt safe.

"Yeh I'm okay, he just embarrassed me, that asshat!" I mumbled into his chest. I felt him chuckling.

"Yeh, he has that effect sometimes. Although, it is usually on guys, girls normally just swoon over him." He mused.

"Hah! Then maybe he needs more than just a kick in the shins to deflate his ego! Ugh!"

He pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders, making me look at him, "And this is why Izzy and I never have friends over together, because I am most likely to invite Jace and Will, and for Iz it would be you and Tessa, too much personality for one house, crazy! You understand now why she always come to yours, or I am not here when you are, or I'm here alone…? There is nothing Izzy and I want more than to be able to hang out, all of us. I miss hanging out with you guys more."

"Wow Alec, I'm sorry… it's not fair on you guys huh? I will play nice"

"Come on Bear, let's go back and have some fun" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gently guided me back to the lounge room.


End file.
